


Pretty Boys and Cars

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dom's POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Model!Brian, Romance (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a popular professional model.  He also belongs to Carter Verone and everyone in Miami knows it.  Dom is a drifter and street racer who ends up meeting Brian at a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys and Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fic I came across while cleaning out my folders.  I had more planned for this but I don’t see myself ever continuing it so I wanted to just edit it up and share what I had.  Hope you all enjoy!

Dom stood off to the side out of everyone’s way.  It was amazing how many people were involved in this photoshoot.  Though apparently they were dealing with multiple models and cars for a few different things.  That was what brought Dom there- his classic restored Charger had caught the eye of the guy behind the camera and had offered him a nice price to borrow it for the day, even offering to let him hang around.  Dom wasn’t about to turn down watching some sexy babes crawl all over his ride, so it seemed to be a win, win situation.

There were a few of them now, posing on an Eclipse, decked out in full street racing glory.  It was a nice sight but he really wanted to see those short skirts migrate to the Charger.  As it was, his car was getting prepped, a few different sun-catching screens put up, and people adjusting various things while the photographer was busy.  They were set up by the ocean and he could hear them complaining about all the reflection from the water.

The photographer- Aaron, he recalled- looked over at his assistant.  “Is Bri ready?” he inquired.

“Should be,” she answered.

“Good.  I wanna do the Charger next.”  As the assistant wandered off to get the model in question, Aaron snapped a few more photos.  “Alright ladies.  Thank you.  Wonderful shoot.  Monica, do get changed love.  Once Bri’s done, we’ll get a few with you together.”  The pretty Latina nodded, all three girls heading off towards the trailers.

Dom was busy watching as everyone started to flit around his Charger.  They had washed and polished the whole thing and he’d never seen it look better.  It was then he caught the flash of movement walking by him and had to do a double-take.

A blonde of the male variety was making his way over to Aaron.  He was all long legs and lean muscle.  His skin was sun-soaked, his hair a mess of curls, and as he turned to look at the assistant who was rushing after him Dom caught brilliant blue eyes and a smile to dazzle anyone.  He was pretty, that was for sure, but he was still all man- a strong jaw, wide shoulders and sturdy hips.

He was wearing tan khakis that hugged him in all the right places and sat low on his hips to show off the lines of his muscled abdomen.  The light white cotton shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned at the top and the bottom, showing as much skin as possible while still teasing over what you couldn’t see.  The assistant was rolling the sleeves up to his elbows while the photographer talked to him.

Dom moved in a little closer- to supervise of course.  He could hear Aaron talking about what he wanted.  “Just have fun with it, Bri.”

“Aaron, you brought me a kick-ass car.  How can I _not_ have fun?”  The blonde gave him a cheeky grin.

The photographer shook his head.  “You said muscle, so I got muscle.”

“Yes.  You.  Did.”  Brian punctuated each word as he walked towards the car.

He looked it over, eyes wandering everywhere at once.  Reaching out a hand, Brian brushed the hood ever so gently.  He started to walk around it, hand continuing to drift over the sides.  His expression was one of pure awe- Dom knew it because he still felt that way on occasion when he’d walk outside and look at her.  She was a gorgeous piece of machinery and he was glad someone else recognized that.

The whole time Brian was checking out the car, the photographer was snapping away.  “Brian,” he called, drawing his attention.  The blonde nodded, clearly knowing that Aaron wanted to get the show moving.  And a show it was.

No one could blame Dom for practically drooling.  His Charger and the gorgeous blonde made quite the irresistible pair.  He leaned against the grill, the quarter panels, hung out of the door, even got behind the wheel.  That, that was hot.  The best part was that the guy looked like he _belonged_ there.  His whole demeanor changed into an intensity that hadn’t been there before.  Once Brian slipped back out though it was all bright smiles and a playful attitude like he’d had before.

Brian ended up lounging on top of the hood, laying back against the windshield with his hands behind his head.  The look he was giving the camera was _searing_ and Dom swallowed hard as he watched Brian’s thumb hook into the waistband of his pants while leaving the other behind his head.  That image was going to stick with Dom for a _long_ time.

Just then the Latina woman from the Eclipse shoot wandered by dressed in a white beach dress- much different from the punky short skirt and top she had been wearing earlier.  It was flattering on her, but it couldn’t hold a candle to Brian.  That made Dom’s brows furrow and he shook the thoughts from his head- he had no right to be thinking them, as tempting as they were.

“Monica,” Aaron greeted.  “Right on time.  Just hop in there with Bri and we’ll get a few poses before lunch.”

Brian slid off the hood of the car, greeting Monica like they were old friends.  Then again, Dom assumed that most models probably knew each other if they worked the same area.  As beautiful as they both were, they probably worked together quite a bit.  It was certainly an intriguing combination- dark and light, curves and muscles.

They posed a few different ways- Brian leaning back against the quarter panel, Monica wrapped up in his arms, another with the brunette sitting on the hood, legs dangling on either side of Brian as she wrapped an arm around his neck to hang down provocatively on his chest.  Dom watched as the blonde spun around in that position, hand coming up to travel her thigh, hiking up her skirt to reveal more of her long legs.

By the time they rapped for lunch, Dom was shifting uncomfortably, wound _way_ too tight.

“Great job you two,” Aaron complemented.

“See you at the show next weekend?” Monica inquired of the blonde.

“You know it,” Brian replied, the same easy grin on his face.  He turned to Aaron as the photographer was ordering about his crew.  “Hey, Aaron, whose car is that?”

“Mine,” Dom answered for himself, having wandered over with the intent to ask the photographer if they were done with the Charger.

“Ah, Mr. Toretto.”  Aaron pulled an envelope out of his bag, handing it to him.  “Thank you so much for letting us borrow it for the day.”

Dom nodded.  “Anytime.”  He meant it too.

He noticed Brian watching him, rolling onto the balls of his feet and back again. “She for sale?” he asked, surprising Dom.

He managed to shake his head.  “Nope, sorry.”

Brian pouted a bit then, looking at the car longingly.  “You sure?” he asked, not taking his eyes from it.  “Name your price, man.”  He looked back, deadly serious in that.

Dom shook his head again.  “I can’t,” he insisted.  “It was my dad’s.”

The blonde made an “oh” sound, nodding in understanding.  “Don’t blame ya.  She’s really sweet.”  He stuck out his hand then.  “I’m Brian.”

“Dom,” he replied, accepting the handshake.

“Well, Dom, bring ‘er back sometime, hmm?  I’d at least like visitations.”  He laughed lightly and Dom couldn’t help but smile, although it faltered when Brian threw in a wink.  That just made a blush start to travel up Dom's neck.

“Bri,” Aaron interrupted, having dealt with his staff and shouldering his camera bag.  “You thought about the hair thing any more?”

The blonde groaned, rolling his eyes.  “I told you.  There’s _no_ way I’m growing my hair any longer.”

“It would look good though,” the photographer argued, and by the look on Brian’s face it was an old one.

“No, I like it the way it is.  ‘Sides, it’d be too damn hot if it were long.”

“Hair extensions?”

“ _Aaron_...”  The blonde was about two seconds away from losing his surfer-boy cool if the guy kept it up.

“What’s this about your hair?” a male voice spoke up.  Turning, Dom saw a smartly dressed brunette wandering towards them.  His blue-grey eyes were locked onto Brian and his grin was sly and teasing.

“Ah, Mr. Verone.”  Aaron brightened at his appearance.  “Please tell Brian how good he’d look if he let his hair grow out.  Chin length, we could do some great angled bangs.  It’s popular now, and I know Brian could pull it off.”

The brunette grinned at that, apparently picturing it, but Brian scowled at him.  “Don’t encourage him.”

Laughing, Verone shook his head.  “Don’t worry.  It’s whatever you want, Bri, you know that.”

Brian grinned brightly at that.  “Win!”  He stuck his tongue out at the photographer.  “Now, drop it.”

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head.  “Alright, alright.  You can’t blame me for trying.”  He shook Brian’s hand.  “I’ll see you this weekend.  Good job today,” he called back as he headed off.

“Yup!”  He looked back to Dom again, eyes sparkling.  “See ya ‘round, Dom,” he mentioned as Verone slipped an arm around his waist, turning them to leave as well.

“Sure,” Dom replied, though it was far too soft for anyone to hear.

“So, now that you’re done Angel,” Verone purred in Brian's ear, “why don’t we go to get something to eat and then spend a lazy afternoon at home.”

Brian chuckled.  “I love the way you think, baby.”  He leaned in, giving Verone a gentle kiss on his lips.

Dom forced down the growl- there was no reason for him to be jealous. Shaking himself out of the spell he had fallen under, he got into his Charger.

This day was certainly _not_ what he expected.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
